justaddmagicfandomcom-20200215-history
Scott Quinn
Scott Quinn is Kelly Quinn and Buddy's father and Terri Quinn's husband. He is also the son of Becky Quinn. He is a recurring character on Just Add Magic who appears in most episodes, however is still absent in some. He is portrayed by Andrew Burlinson. NOTE :You can now get the Just Add Magic Notebook on Redbubble:https://www.redbubble.com/shop/p/44379626.RXH2R.ripper-brat?ref=artist_shop_grid Appearance Scott is 6'1". He has dark brown hair which he brushes off to one side. He has brown stubble on his chin and round, light brown eyes. Scott's skin is slightly pale, but with a peach colored tone. Usually he is seen wearing sweaters and plaid button-ups. Personality Scott is a very hard-working and loving parent. He loves spending time with his family and he deeply cares for his mother, especially after she got sick (but in reality was cursed). Sometimes, however, he is a little strict towards his kids. For example, when Darbie accidentally made a mess in the kitchen, but it cured Kelly's grandmother for a short time, Scott cleaned up the mess and scolded Kelly for leaving it in the kitchen, not knowing that it would've cured his mother. Despite this, he is still an open-minded father and even let Kelly go to the Pluot Festival when she was grounded. History Scott grew up with a single mom, and the whereabouts of his father are unknown. Scott stated that it was hard living just with his mom, but he managed to deal with it. When Scott was around 19, he started dating Terri. The two of them would play video games everyday, watch movies and live a carefree life. Sometimes they would solve crossword puzzles in newspapers. Later, the two got married and had Kelly and Buddy. When Scott's mother appeared to be ill, as she would hardly speak or show any expression, Scott stayed by her side. He took her to many specialists to try and get her cured, but nothing worked. He remained optimistic however, and still looked for more help. When Becky was finally cured, thanks to Kelly's Last-Ditch Layer Cake, Scott was beyond overjoyed, and he had parties almost every night to celebrate his mother's cure. He still remained cautious and searched his mother's illness, as the last thing he wanted was for his mother to fall ill again. Relationships Kelly Kelly is Scott's daughter. The two are very close and they care for each other deeply. The two go on their own little adventures together, such as when they went camping in Just Add Camping and when they assembled a grill together. Becky For nearly his entire life, Scott has lived with his mother, Becky. When he was young, Becky raised him on her own, as his father's whereabouts are currently unknown. This lifestyle was hard, but the two persevered and made the best of it. Scott would do anything for his mother, and is always optimistic with her. Especially when Becky was cursed, Scott was especially concerned and always stayed by his mother's side. Becky brings out Scott's compassionate side. Terri Terri and Scott have been married for about nineteen years. The two started dating when they were nineteen years old and would always hang out, watching TV, playing video games, and solving newspaper crossword puzzles. Soon, they got married and had Kelly and Buddy in their home in Saffron Falls. Terri and Scott love each other unconditionally and they bring out the best in each other.Category:Characters Category:Adults